


A Captured Treasure

by Kjk4ever



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjk4ever/pseuds/Kjk4ever
Summary: Kwang Soo kept getting rejected by the woman who he dated so that he decide to search a way to fix that problem.
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Treasure Received

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaserbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/gifts).



It's been struggling for Kwang Soo recently, or to be corrected, he has always been struggling. It seems that he has finally run out of his luck, or the lucky lady just basically hates him so much. His fifth girlfriend finally speak up to him and wanted to break up with him so she could follow another guy with better looking and much more cash than him. What a reason, much like a dagger to his heart in this situation. His mind told him to went back home, shrugged in bed and crying about it like a way he used to be. But instead of listening to his mind, Kwang Soo finally decided to visit one of his older Hyung, Haha, for having a feast on a special day in his family. The hyung is his relative older brother so Kwang Soo doesn't have much occasion to him, he is also the boss of the most popular barbecue restaurant chains in Korea, so that's why he's always being surrounded by all the women who wanted his money and estate.

"Haha Hyung, are you free tonight?..."

Kwang Soo called his hyung through on his old phone that he got as a present from a long time ago, so he couldn't just throw away like a normal he used to do with all the trash bags. But before Kwang Soo could think about anything else, the deep bass voice on the other end echoing through the phone, pulling Kwang Soo out of his messy thinking lines in his head right now.

"I'm free and I'm having a feast now... How about you come to my restaurant in Hongdae to join me? Just two of us?..."

"That's sound great Hyung, please wait for me!"

Kwang Soo tries to sound as much as he could but his eyes were already been blurred by all the tears, too many bad things happen almost at the same time, how cruel the reality is. The tears on his cheeks combined with the cold breeze of the night sky makes him shiver a little bit before continuing walking to the destination. 

It's already late at night but Hongdae street is still crowded with peoples, most of them are couples. Seeing them happy together, hand in hand cause Kwang Soo an eyesore. He brushes off all the snow on his shoulder before coming into the restaurant of his hyung. The smell of the meats and fats are grilling combined create a lovely scent that makes Kwang Soo's stomach rumbling from hunger.

"Are you coming alone or with company sir?"

A girl with a blue headband seems to be a waitress stand in front of him asking, she has a good look and a nice smile on her, making Kwang Soo heart flutter for a bit. Before Kwang Soo could say anything, Haha from upstairs has already told the waitress to lead him to the rooftop, where he is standing currently. The girl bowed before leaving the place for two men to talk to each other.

"You're late, you punk... So I've eaten up all the feast by myself"

"The heck?... I've told you to wait for me!"

Kwang Soo frowned and scolded at the hyung, going to slap him on the face but all of a sudden, he takes out a box and put it on the table. The box looks old, dusty and mystical enough to makes Kwang Soo's anger turns into curiosity.

"What is this?..."

"It's a treasure that has been inherited throughout generations... Contain a very big and powerful force to help you get through any situations, or that's what I at least remember about it"

Haha's words about it make Kwang Soo's curiosity rise higher and higher, makes him wanted to rip it open right then but the Hyung stop him from doing so with the reason that he scares it contains a haunting ghost that will make his business goes down. Kwang Soo finally hugged his hyung again before returning home, walking under the cold night sky once more before he could rest his feet.

Sitting comfortably on the bed of his, Kwang Soo opens up the lid of the dirty box and found out there's something was inside of it. It looks like a small jar that is locked up with a few chains, with a piece of note by the side of it, and a book saying that "Lee's history". Putting the book aside, Kwang Soo turns his attention to the paper and begin to read it loudly.

"The treasure of Lee's family and needs to read about it carefully before usage. Could bring pleasure and luckiness to the owner..."

Kwang Soo let out a deep sigh, looking at the freaking big book that he needs to read it before touching the jar, how boring. But it looks like he had no other choice so he starts to put on his glasses, turns on the bedlight beside him and reading the old book instead of having a good sleep through the long night.


	2. New Master

The annoying beeping sound of the alarm clock keeps ringing beside Kwang Soo ears, he tried to reach out his arms and shut the alarm off but instead he just throwing it down to the floor. It's turn out that he dozed away when reading through the big ancient book about the history of his family. He finally knows more about his origin through this book, about how his ancestors used to hunt down magical creatures like monsters and ghosts, etc... Most of them are lame as hell actually, but the thing that makes Kwang Soo's curiosity rise the most is the section about the legend nine tails fox. Suddenly, the sound of his stomach rumbling seems to fade all the memories about the myth away.

"I'm so hungry... Maybe because it's already past noon... That's means I completely skip breakfast, the most important meal of the day..."

Kwang Soo let out a deep sigh, holding his empty stomach and move his long body out the bedroom door, move slowly to the kitchen. Fortunately that today is his day-off, if it's not, he would get his salary cut off or even worse, he could get fired. He makes his way to in front of the fridge and opens, there's barely anything left in the fridge, he completely forgot to go to the grocery yesterday, and now there's nothing left to eat.

"The hell?... I should go to the store before the sky turn dark"

Kwang Soo thinking about the things he has read about the nine tails again as he on the way to the store near his apartment, the book said that the nine tails fox are the most rear of the mystical creature, they just appear when they need to have to fill their needs and their hunger. They're famous about their beauty and use beauty as bait and lure the fools to fall into their traps and eat them like a feast. Kwang Soo suddenly feels a cold breeze go through his spine, making him shiver and almost drop the ketchup bottle on his hand. The scene was too much for him even if it's just his imagination, but it also makes him wondered more if it happens in real life, or it's just like all the major of legend stories, just to scare peoples off.

Continuing on the background of the mysterious creature, the ancient tome said that in the jar is a very rare fox, it's a male one. Usually that only the one which lives long enough can have the male form, but it also takes about 600-700 years. But his ancestor luckily can trap this one while he drops his guard down. And since then, the fox has been inherited through many generations, used as a toy to bring fun and pleasure to the host or as a lucky charm to attract more luck. The tome also reveals the creature's secret weak spot, and how to feed them properly, or how to control them if they want to take over, etc... Before he can realize, he has already been home with two bags full of fresh groceries from the store.

"How tired..."

Kwang Soo yawned and stretching while takes out a banana from one of the bags and put the rest in the big empty fridge in the kitchen. He quickly put his ass down to the soft comfy sofa in the middle of the living room with hand fiddling on the phone. He thought about ordering some fast foods like burgers, jajangmyeon, pizza or even barbecue to solve his rumbling stomach because he's too lazy to cook anything right now. 

It's good to have a good position in a big company, he got a good amount of money monthly, but spending money too freely is completely not a good idea. Kwang Soo always worked hard all day and night to have a promotion in the office, which mean more money, but his effort seems to never satisfy his boss. His curiosity turns to the jar again while waiting for the foods he has ordered to deliver. The jar was sealed with steel chains around it, does it mean that the fox is physically strong so that they need to hold him back? 

Unconsciously, Kwang Soo has loosened the chains and open the cork button on the top of the jar, waiting for something to happen. After a short period, right when he going to throw the jar away in the trash bin while thinking that it's just a prank from his shifty hyung, Haha. Suddenly, a thick screen of pink smoke started to pour out from the jar he has just opened, swarming around Kwang Soo body before stopped at the rug and leave something back there. The smoke slowly vanishing to thin air and reveal the fox identity to Kwang Soo's eyes. He was so surprised that his jaws are dropped, the myth is completely true after all, and he gets to have the man of his property by himself.

"You... So you're true!! Oh damn Haha-hyung will be completely angry when he missed this precious treasure like you"

Kwang Soo jumped up from excitement and happiness because the legend has really com true while the fox man was still in an unconscious state, he squinted his eyes to have a more clear vision of the noisy man in front of him.

"Who are you?..."

The fox finally speaks up, asked Kwang Soo with a sleepy voice tone. He has sleep way too much in that small jar, it's was cramped for a big buff man like him to sleep all those years. His back also numb as hell because of the little space he has in the jar, makes him just want to stretch his body out before doing anything else. Kwang Soo was still excited about all this mystical stuff to happen all of a sudden, he tried to calm down his voice for a bit and answer the man question.

"I'm Kwang Soo, Lee Kwang Soo. I'll be your new master from now on~"


	3. A lesson

"My new... master?"

The fox tilts his head to one side and seems a little confused. The phrase 'master' is not new nor strange to him anymore because he has gone through many generations of Lee, but the thing makes him holding back right now is the man standing up front he, a not too good looking man saying that he's the next Lee heir. He has been in the jar for so long and now has this tall and scrubby man like this as a 'master', life must be playing with him!

"You seem disappointed, am I right?..."

Kwang Soo can tell that for sure just by looking at the fox's face itself, the emotion it shows is clear as crystal. Sigh in tiredness and Kwang Soo looks again at the fox, he is amazed by how well-built this fox is. The fox has a nice and hard body with polished abs, tanned skin, hard muscle arms, thin calves, and a nice handsome face, all combined into one body. No wonder he is a rare 'treasure' to capture, Kwang Soo silently thanks for his ancestor for catching this beautiful creature. 

The first problem Kwang Soo needed to face now is the fox is naked, with chains on his arm and ankles, he needs to find something for the man to wear or somebody will think he is a freak if they saw this. Kwang Soo moves to the cabinet on his wall, touches on its surface slightly to open it, he dives into his messy pile of clothes to find something that has the right size for the fox. The fox himself, after seeing how Kwang Soo hurriedly open the cabinet once he declared himself as the master, got terrified, thinking that the not so intimidating looking 'master' will start to put more restrain on him to control the fox power.

Kwang Soo pulled out a white and luxurious looking bathrobe from the bottom of his clothes mess, which he has bought it since a long time ago. He also wondered why would he even buy this robe when it's much bigger than his body size, maybe because of it's price? Kwang Soo turns his attention back to the fox, who is crawling his way to the back of the sofa, seeming to be hiding from Kwang Soo.

"Why are you hiding like that? I'm not going to eat you up or anything..."

Kwang Soo said with a gentle smile, reassure the scared fox while reaching his hands out and give him the robe that he just found earlier. The fox looks at the owner in a distrust way, asking himself if he should take the cloth or not. He finally decided not to take the robe and use his tails to wrap around his body instead.

"You must have been very bored... Spending time alone in the jar for such a long time..."

Kwang Soo once again looked at the fox with the curious and naughty eyes, scanning from the top to bottom of the creature. The view of his "master" making the fox having an uncomfortable feeling, it's pretty much like he just gets caressed through his whole body. Kwang Soo's attention turns to the tails of the fox, which are currently covering it's lower body. They seem extremely smooth and fluffy, so he thought of trying to reach his hand out, touching and feeling the softness of a real living thing. Before he can notice, his body was already leaning toward the fox, hands touching the sculpted muscle on the fox body and it's going to move lower, down to the crotch where the tails wrap around. But it's all a glimpse of hope until his wrist gets grabbed by the fox's strong grip, stopping him to make any further move.

"What do you think you're doing, huh?..."

The fox voice changed from cautious to anger in small seconds, it's grip is strong and powerful but not enough to hold Kwang Soo back, it seems to be that the malnutrition has made the fox weaken a lot. Take this as an opportunity, Kwang Soo smirks naughtily, hands pull the shackle on the fox neck up strongly and using a foot slowly caressing its dick below on the floor.

"You should know your position where you are, little fox... Now... How about you show me some manner by telling your name? Or you preferred to be taught by interactions?"

The fox couldn't just fight back nor protest against the owner normally during this circumstance, so he just angrily grumble something in his mouth before saying out his name for Kwang Soo.

"It's Jong Kook... Kim Jong Kook... N...nice to meet you"


	4. First Time (1)

Kwang Soo looks at the nervous face on the fox named Jong Kook telling his name for the first time, hands holding on to the chain on his neck to avoid getting strangled and passed away for the lack of oxygen. The fox's face somehow looks cute to him, better than all those girls he has met before. Kwang Soo foot still lightly caressing the length of the fox half-aroused dick, which is behind those soft and fluffy tails that cover it. At first, the master just wants to mess around with this cocky fox and taught him some lessons about the proper manner toward his master. But it seems like the stimulate has got Jong Kook excited even more and begins to make some moaning sound to reply to his master movement. 

There's something strange about Jong Kook's voice and Kwang Soo finally notices it through his moaning sound. It's oddly higher than any other male voice he has known until now, much likely to a woman's voice. And maybe it's the main reason which makes the moans even more erotic to Kwang Soo, causes him to have an erection in his jeans and wanted to push his length into the fox so bad, or maybe he just really want to conquer over the fox power to end all this event quickly. Kwang Soo decided to let go of the chain in his hand, letting the fox gasp for some air while he's moving his hand down to unbuckle his belt, looking at Jong Kook nastily and teasing him with some dirty question.

"You sure sound excited just by some slight touches huh? You must want to have some fun now since it's been a long time, isn't it?"

Jong Kook can finally breathe normally, hands rubbing his neck gently, which is getting red from all the cold steel shackle on his neck. He notices that the master does say something, but before he can even answer them, the view of his master starting to strip everything and leave his underwear on with a huge erection immediately takes all his vision. The ridiculous size of the master dick is shocked for real and even makes Jong Kook have to frown and shiver whenever imagining that monstrous dick is going to shove down deep in his ass.

"You must be craving for something to play with, right?"

Is he? Well, Jong Kook is indeed being trapped for a long time and get bored eventually. But this is his first time doing it, and he doesn't want to risk his first time experience with that kind monstrous size of dick. Jong Kook got captured during the first day of his transformation, therefore he doesn't even have any chance to have actual sexual intercourse and gain experience. So he just decided to play a safe move and tried to reject the master.

"I'm... Well no... But... I mean yes... No, I..."

His mind is telling no, but somehow his mouth has already blurted the "yes" word out, and it's has brought all the redness to the fox face. Kwang Soo saw that Jong Kook's expression when he's feeling awkward by the thing he just said is somehow very cute and funny. But before Kwang Soo can continue to watch Jong Kook's emotion more, the fox face has already faced down the floor, blocking Kwang Soo's vision with his brown soft fluffy hair. Kwang Soo has to kneel down and lightly pick the fox chin up and give him a slight smooch on his forehead, continue to see his adorable face being red because of awkwardness.

"I'm sorry, maybe I've been too fast. I promise to be more gentle with you after this. Come on, don't be so shy"

Kwang Soo tried his best to pick the right words and reassure Jong Kook, who seems a little scared by all of his master sudden actions in front of him. Kwang Soo let out a gentle smile again when he saw the fox has become calmer, before moving on and takes all over his sexy lips, bite it just a little, enough for it to bleed so he could taste the blood in the fox mouth and kissing him breathlessly while his hands moving wildly on the fox firm body and chest. This is the first time Kwang Soo ever kissed the same gender, and it's somehow better than all the kiss with he used had with the girls before.

Jong Kook under his master affection is also experiencing the thing called "kiss" for the first time and the master is already wanted to suck away all of his oxygen, but it slow and gentle so he can feel the pleasure in the kiss. He wanted to repay his master kindness but due to his lack of sexual knowledge, he doesn't know what to do except for sticking out his long tongue and let the master do the rest while hands sliding down the master's slim body and stop at the bulge which is wrapped behind the thin layer of fabric, slowly stroking it before freeing it out of the tight cloth surrounding it, fully exposed it to the fox eyes.

"Want to help me lubricating it and make it easier to put in inside you?"

Kwang Soo finally let go of Jong Kook mouth, leave him to gasp for air. He looked at the fox wet and dreamy eyes, they're so beautiful, seductive and cute, all at the same time. Jong Kook also looks back at the master, making eye contact and just simply nodding. He knows what his master talked about, and he knows he has to take the action if he doesn't want his ass to be torn during the first time, so he lightly picks up Kwang Soo dick and starting to lubricates it well without saying any further words.

Jong Kook gives it his best shot, trying to push his mouth down to swallow the whole dick. But the length of his master dick is so long that it just comes in about the two-third before touching the end of his throat. The inside of Jong Kook's mouth is warm and wet, giving Kwang Soo more feeling than the normal fleshlight he usually uses. The master groans in the pleasure tone, using one hand lightly pinching one of the fox nipples while the other hand is sliding through Jong Kook's soft, fluffy hair. It's been a long time since he got a deep blowjob like this and the movement of the fox tongue seems to be skilled to Kwang Soo somehow, it keeps moving up and down, licking around the top of Kwang Soo dick. Kwang Soo is going to shoot his load any minutes even though it has just been about some minutes past, maybe he's too weak or the fox is too good, or both. He wraps his long legs around Jong Kook's neck, pulling the fox face closer to his dick and making him eat up all of his cum. The sudden push caused the dick to buried deep inside the fox throat, almost got him choked to death.

"Drink it up, don't let it waste away!"

Kwang Soo saying as he keeps pushing the fox head down, shooting his loads deep down to Jong Kook's throat and make sure that the fox drinks up all the liquid in his mouth. Jong Kook's, on the other hand, is being choked by the dick is trying his best to gulp down all the things his master has shoot down his mouth before pushing the master's waist out, wiping his lips with the muscled arm. The liquid tastes weird to Jong Kook, it's not like any kind thing he has before, it tastes much like a bland but thicker kind of liquid. Before he can think more about the odd taste, Jong Kook has already got his back pushed down to the cold floor. the sudden chill from the floor sends shivers to Jong Kook's body, making him uncomfortable if they having some intercourse like this.

"M.. Master.. Can we... do it.. in a warmer place?...

Jong Kook looks up to his master, seeking for the empathy of his master, fulfilling him the wish of going somewhere else warmer than the cold floor. But opposite to his expectation, all he can see and hear is the sound of the master telling him to turn around while using his hands to kneading Jong Kook's soft buttocks, earning him a good moan to the master ears. Kwang Soo just smirks slyly, looking the fox kneeling on the floor with his entrance to the unexplored tavern is like inviting Kwang Soo to thrust his dick deep to the fox hole, while squeezing and kneading his ass like how he usually does with the bread dough.

"It's time for the second round. Hope you're ready"


End file.
